


Rumour has it

by Amerna



Series: Chronicles of the Star Spangled Tabloid Love Affair [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerna/pseuds/Amerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted or extended scenes from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3711628/">The reports about my love life have been greatly exaggerated</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

> A Tale of Two Pregnancies
> 
> Back when I posted the epilogue, **holsvick** asked my about my headcanon for the secret pregnancy, here's what I wrote:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _They didn't plan on it, really, you know, but Darcy didn't show for a really long time. They were thinking that one of the tabloids would eventually point out the little bump and they both have these troll-ish tendencies, where they try to mess with people as long as possible. And then New York had one of the coldest winters since records began and Darcy (who was now showing) didn't really go out much because of the weather. Sure, there were charity things, but Steve was totally going alone and/or taking Bucky/Natasha/Thor along. There were some rumours that they might have broken up, but Steve was just way too chipper for any break-up rumours to really stick. And they were still living together and Steve still kept tweeting about her, Darcy was just not doing any official stuff until the baby was born._  
>   
> 
> This is the story behind it (entirely unbeta'd).

**The Captain is going solo! Here’s why!**

Don’t worry, don’t worry, our favourite superhero power couple has not broken up as people had begun to fear when the Captain appeared on the red carpet alone twice this week. The Captain himself set the record straight:

“Darcy is out sick,” he explained when asked about his partner’s surprising absence. “Back at home, eating saltines and hot soup. And sleep a lot.”

So the explanation is surprisingly simple and normal. Sometimes you tend to forget that Darcy – unlike her super powered partner – is human like the rest of us. Get well soon, Darcy! We hope to have you back in public in no time!

~*~

J.Snakehole @JanetSnakehole

@Rogers4Real Darcy’s been out sick for two weeks now. Aren’t you afraid to catch whatever Darcy’s having?

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

@JanetSnakehole 100% certain that I can’t catch this

J.Snakehole @JanetSnakehole

@Rogers4Real Oh, serum, right?

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

@JanetSnakehole Nah, Y chromosome

~*~

**theblueshield  
** Admin | 20,937 posts

Registered: Jan 27, 2007  
Location: Boston, MA

| 

Darcy is no longer appearing in public?

| 

Posted today, 8:29 am  
  
---|---|---  
  
I found this on the webpage of the Daily Ledger this morning. Ugh, the title is terribly click-baity, but still, I’ve been wondering that too:

_

**Darcy’s mystery disappearance**

It’s been a few weeks now since we’ve seen Darcy and the Captain together on official occasions. Were it not for the pictures of them occasionally bracing the New York Winter together and snapshots from the Captain’s Twitter, we would’ve started to worry about the Starcy romance. Now we have this little tidbit from the Captain himself at last night’s Holiday Extravaganza for Charity.

“Darcy is off the charity circle for a while,” he was overheard. “But I’m just here to look pretty anyway and I can do that in anybody’s company, so I brought Bucky.”

We here at the Daily Ledger are mystified. Why has Darcy decided to suddenly no longer attend official outings? Sound off your best guesses in the comments below.

_

Thoughts?  
  
**DarcyandSteve  
** Member | 1,678 posts

Registered: Sep 12, 2014  
Location: where the fun happens

| 

Re: Darcy is no longer appearing in public?

| 

Posted today, 9:15 am  
  
“Off the charity circle for a while”? That’s a non-answer if I’ve ever seen one. That’s really weird. I hope she’s doing okay! Remember that mystery illness a few months back?  
  
**greenanddangerous  
** Member | 7,143 posts

Registered: March 3, 2013  
Location: Düsseldorf, Germany

| 

Re: Darcy is no longer appearing in public?

| 

Posted today, 9:47 am  
  
But whose dresses will we cover now that Darcy is out of the picture? I need her cute outfits to dissect!  
  
**blackwidowbites  
** Member | 4,348 posts

Registered: Nov 16, 2011  
Location: Novosibirsk

| 

Re: Darcy is no longer appearing in public?

| 

Posted today, 9:59 am  
  
Who was mean to Darcy? Who chased her off? Fight me! #DarcyDefenseSquad2k19  
  
**TeamCap  
** Moderator | 15,778 posts

Registered: April 21, 2010  
Location: New York City aka superhero central

| 

Re: Darcy is no longer appearing in public?

| 

Posted today, 11:43 am  
  
> _DarcyandSteve wrote _  
> “Off the charity circle for a while”? That’s a non-answer if I’ve ever seen one. That’s really weird. I hope she’s doing okay! Remember that mystery illness a few months back?__

i’d worry, but then the Captain is known to carry his heart on his sleeve (especially when Darcy is concerned) and he’s way too chipper these days. and they look perfectly at ease and even more in love (if that’s possible) when the paps find them. i don’t think it’s something terrible. maybe she’s just taking a break?  
  
**youknowwhoiam  
** Member | 778 posts

Registered: Jun 7, 2013  
Location: West Coast

| 

Re: Darcy is no longer appearing in public?

| 

Posted today, 1:00 pm  
  
Or it’s a big conspiracy ;-) I mean, Darcy deals with political stuff. Maybe she’s super busy with something. Maybe it’s the Winter Soldier revelation 2.0 and we’ll read about it in the papers next week.  
  
**thisistherealme  
** Member | 3,728 posts

Registered: March 3, 2016  
Location: Stavanger, Norway

| 

Re: Darcy is no longer appearing in public?

| 

Posted today, 1:17 pm  
  
Even during the Winter Soldier stuff she still made a lot of public appearances. She didn’t disappear off the face of the earth.  
  
**Honorable1  
** Member | 18,650 posts

Registered: Feb 10, 2009  
Location: Bible Belt

| 

Re: Darcy is no longer appearing in public?

| 

Posted today, 2:59 pm  
  
Yeah, it’s weird. But I’m pretty sure there’s a perfectly normal reason for this which we’ll hear soon. Meanwhile, I’m enjoying all the pictures of the Captain with his other Avengers in formal wear. I mean, Black Widow in that dress last week? And Bucky Barnes in Zegna the other night? *fans self*  
  
~*~

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

Like the old man that he is, Bucky (@sunshinepatriot) has threatened to move to Florida during the New York winter

James Buchanan Barnes @sunshinepatriot

@Rogers4Real we can’t all have a girlfriend young enough to be our granddaughter to keep us young and spry (and warm)

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

@sunshinepatriot even wo Darcy I’d not be a #WalkingBlanketBurrito as soon as the temperature drops below 50 #andtheycallhimthewintersoldier

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

@sunshinepatriot And I’m keeping Darcy warm, because she’s almost as bad as you are this winter, cold all the time

James Buchanan Barnes @sunshinepatriot

@Rogers4Real and we all know that that’s partly your fault

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

@sunshinepatriot Who? Me? Darcy says it’s my fault but she’s just as much to blame. At least 50% or something. Probably more

James Buchanan Barnes @sunshinepatriot

@Rogers4Real Wow, you say that on a public medium? Where Darcy can read this? You have some… testicular fortitude

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

@sunshinepatriot You can say balls on here, it’s fine. We all know.

James Buchanan Barnes @sunshinepatriot

@Rogers4Real I didn’t want to offend your old-timey values, Mr. Rogers. Also: that’s 5 bucks for the swear jar

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

@sunshinepatriot Swear jar? What swear jar?

James Buchanan Barnes @sunshinepatriot

@Rogers4Real Darcy just established it. Let’s call it… college fund #Busted

~*~

**Surprisingly social media savvy**

The Captain has been at it again. When #WhereIsDarcy began trending earlier today in response to tabloid reports about how little we had seen from our favourite superhero political advisor the past few weeks (both on official occasions and out and about on her own or with her partner), the Captain took to Twitter to chime right in.

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

#WhereIsDarcy Just so you know that it’s a current picture pic.twitter.com/d9fedi

The picture shows Darcy at breakfast, reading today’s issue of the New York Times.

Well played, Captain, well played.

~*~

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

Confession time: Darcy and I, we’ve been keeping a secret from you these past 9 months. Meet Elizabeth Jane. pic.twitter.com/dkiend

~*~

~*~

“Okay,” Darcy said, wading through the boxes that littered their living room floor. “I thought I’d seen it all when Bucky went all out on baby stuff after the announcement and when Tony baby proofed the entire house, but this-”

She looked around, not sure what to say.

“Yeah, this is weird,” Steve agreed.

Darcy picked up a random item. “Why do people send us gifts for our first child? What are we? Royalty? Why would I need a-” Darcy looked at the card, “sterling-silver-plated keepsake baby brush monogrammed with our baby’s initials?”

“I don’t know. Let’s just give it all to charity.”

~*~

**This is not the baby you are looking for**

By John Redacted @ConspiracyJohn

I’m stating this right up front: Elizabeth Jane Lewis Rogers is not Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis child, not their biological child at least. She’s not even human. Look at the evidence, sheeple!

In today’s media landscape you cannot keep a pregnancy a secret! Especially not when the couple in question is one of the most-photographed couples in the states!

That’s not a new-born on that pictures! She is too old!

One of the side effects of the super soldier serum is sterility! Steve Rogers cannot father children! (See my other post about: Why didn’t Hydra generate an army of little Steve Rogers back in the day?)

Darcy Lewis wasn’t absent the past few months because of morning sickness and to hide her pregnancy belly! She was off planet to negotiate an intergalactic peace treaty with whatever aliens there are! And the baby is a bargaining chip! What better way to keep Earth safe than to have one of their own live here? I’m thinking that “Elizabeth Jane” is a space princess at least to keep her father from attacking earth and accidentally killing his own daughter.

Nobody can prove me wrong in this. The EVIDENCE IS RIGHT THERE! The Truth is out there!

* * *

**Thunder Blunder! Thor accidentally reveals Darcy’s second pregnancy!**

Thor took over hosting duties for Darcy at the 3rd Interrealm Conference today and spilled some major secret! Attendants at the conference confirmed that before his precursory speech the God of Thunder explained why Darcy was unable to attend: “Darcy is unavailable to attend today. She is, once again, dealing with morning sickness.”

His statement was met with an audible gasp from the audience, who took to Twitter immediately to update the rest of the world. After his speech, Thor was overheard telling other attendants: “I’m not sure if I was meant to reveal this. But yes, Darcy and Steven are very excited about a little brother or sister for Elizabeth.”

Accidental reveal God of Thunder style! #ThunderBlunder

~*~

**Minor factory fire frees slave labourers from decade-long incarceration**

~*~

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

Yup, it’s true. Darcy is pregnant with child no 2 #notasecretthistime #ThunderBlunder

Lynn @cityofsynn

@Rogers4Real are you hoping for a boy or a girl this time?

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

@cityofsynn I don’t care as long as it’s human

~*~

“‘I don’t care as long as it’s human’?” Darcy read out loud.

“Hey, I showed some restraint. I didn’t add ‘this time around’,” Steve said.

“You have way too much fun messing with people,” Darcy shook her head, resigned. “You know that you just added fuel for another two years of ‘Elizabeth Jane Lewis Rogers is a superpowered alien princess brought on earth as a bargaining chip in an intergalactic peace treaty’ conspiracy posts.”

“I know, isn’t it fun?” Steve grinned entirely too widely. “I can’t wait for Lizzy to be old enough to understand and play along.”

“You are insufferable.”

“Sorry, but Natasha claimed all the dad jokes, I had to make my mark on the world somehow.”

~*~

**Accident involving self-made explosives reduces cartel stronghold to ruins**

~*~

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

Not gonna lie: I read the headline and I half expected to see her at a table with the ‘bump’ sitting across from her

~*~

**Major data leak implicates high-ranking government officials in cartel machinations**

~*~

**Darcy Lewis takes her baby bump to lunch**

An expectant Darcy Lewis continues to stay silent on the topic of her impending motherhood, again preferring to let her belly do the talking while out for lunch with friend Jane Foster.

The girlfriend of superhero Captain America is reportedly expecting a baby girl later this year.

Although official sources have yet to comment, the pair are said to have celebrated a combined wedding and baby shower last week.

~*~

**Bucky Barnes joins Instagram! Lets us all participate in Darcy’s high profile baby shower!**

~*~

**International alliance deals major blow to cartel drug and human trafficking operation**

~*~

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

I feel like I should set the record straight on a few things once again

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

1) I’m not married. Still living in sin with Darcy and loving it

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

2) Darcy is expecting baby #2. A boy as it turns out

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

3) Lizzy is still human, but I’m waiting for the X gene to activate. Currently I’m thinking that fire manipulation would be great

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

4) I’m not running for president (or any other office)

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

5) We haven’t taken over world domination (yet)

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

6) Boxers, not briefs

~*~

**Cartel second in command incarcerated in stroke of luck after concerned citizens call police about unconscious man at their door**

~*~

“Sometimes I feel like a politician’s wife. Every dress I wear on official occasions is automatically a political statement of some sort.”

“Sorry.”

“Also: I hate the spotlight on my belly. Why couldn’t we keep it a secret like the last time?” Darcy complained.

“You know why,” Steve pointed out. “And it was your idea.”

“I know, and since number 2 is a summer baby and it was either being upfront or not going out in public for 6 months, we might at least get something good out of the tabloid scrutiny, namely a distraction.”

“Taking down the cartel has kept us pretty busy,” Steve said.

“And we kept your disappearance out of the papers most of the time.”

“The baby shower and Bucky finally joining Instagram was a genius move,” Steve grinned. “And it’s so great that the shower’s theme was ‘super villains’. The tabloids were having a field day.”

“But your absence tonight would’ve been noted, so thank god you arrived back from your mission on time. Because if I’d appeared alone at the annual Battle of New York fundraiser that would’ve raised some eyebrows, maybe even led to ‘trouble in paradise’ rumours.”

“Even though you are pregnant?”

“Hey, you wouldn’t be the first guy to cheat on his pregnant partner. It happens more often than you think, that the guy seeks solace in the arms of somebody who doesn’t look like a beached whale.”

“Why would I do that? You look ravishing.”

“Thanks.”

“But then: Nat would have been absent as well. Maybe you could have manipulated the press to report that I was having an affair with her.”

“Hah, you’re funny!”

~*~

**Cartel Kingpin Ismael “El carnicero” Moreno Captured After International Manhunt**

~*~

Look how stylish Captain America and Darcy Lewis looked at 10th annual Battle of New York fundraiser

Darcy Lewis bedazzles in Carolina Herrera pregnancy gown

Captain America and Darcy Lewis are just the hottest, happiest couple <3

Captain America and Darcy Lewis stun at Battle of New York reception

Starcy steal the spotlight at Battle of New York fundraiser

Darcy & the Captain! Can these two get any cuter? #RelationshipGoals

Best dressed this week: Darcy Lewis wearing Carolina Herrera with boyfriend Captain America Steve Rogers at her side (in Gucci)

~*~

Steven G. Rogers @Rogers4Real

Benjamin James was born earlier today. Photo to follow

**Author's Note:**

> The icons for the forum post are from [here](http://shieldsexual.tumblr.com/icons), [here](http://aleclightwcods.tumblr.com/post/142798222281/chris-evans-icons), [here](http://angrykylo.tumblr.com/post/135222549350/40-icons-100x100-please-likereblog-if), [here](http://blessedicons.tumblr.com/post/139271075583/himfocus-or-like-this-post) and [here](http://iconsnotpsdx.tumblr.com/post/139383271491/credit-chrisevnsr). All other graphics I made myself.


End file.
